Mary-Beth Gaskill
Mary-Beth Gaskill is a character in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Sometime before 1899, Mary-Beth became a member of the Van der Linde gang, and soon earned a reputation as as being able to be very manipulative. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Horseshoe Overlook Chapter Mary-Beth goes to Valentine along with Uncle, Arthur, Karen, and Tilly to look for possible leads. Mary-Beth is the one to turn up a lead on a train to rob. Later she, along with other female members of the camp can talk to Arthur about his recent events. Not long after Sean MacGuire is rescued from Blackwater and the gang have a party, Mary-Beth asks Arthur to dance with her. He can either accept or decline. Saint Denis Chapter Not long after setting up camp at Shady Belle, Arthur comes across Mary-Beth reading in her tent and goes to talk to talk with her. After talking about their pasts over a cigarette, Susan Grimshaw interrupts them about the disappearance of Tilly Jackson. Not long there after, Mary-Beth witnesses first hand the mutilated body of Kieran Duffy enter camp on horseback. Beaver Hollow Chapter Arthur can confess his fatal tuberculosis diagnosis to Mary-Beth to vent. Mary-Beth gives her sincere condolences, but tries to cheer Arthur up by encouraging to make his last moments count. Mary-Beth eventually ends up leaving the gang along with Reverend Swanson and Pearson, after Dutch starts going insane. Mary-Beth's encouraging words to Arthur can be one of the lines he reflects upon during his last ride. Epilogue By 1907, she becomes a romantic novelist and is seen working on a book. John Marston can encounter her at a train station in Valentine. She will talk to John and gives John one of her novels. She then get on a train and they say goodbye to one another. Character Personality Mary-Beth presents herself as a kind and good-natured lady, though this is but a smokescreen to fool and manipulate her targets. Behind her lady-like persona, Gaskill is considered the perfect criminal (paraphrased from Rockstar Bio). Towards her gang, however, she is truly loving, considering them her family. Mary-Beth is a devout bookworm, almost always seen reading a romance novel at camp, and even becomes a writer herself in the epilogue, albeit a very self-deprecating one. She's insecure about her passion and always gets shy and bashful whenever someone asks about it, calling her own books "silly". Mission appearances * "Outlaws from the West" * "Enter, Pursued by a Memory" * "Eastward Bound" * "Polite Society, Valentine Style" * "Blessed are the Peacemakers" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "Angelo Bronte, A Man of Honor" * "No, No and Thrice, No" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "That's Murfree Country" * "Visiting Hours" * "A Rage Unleashed" * "American Venom" (credits) Trivia * If the player boards the train Mary-Beth leaves on, she is unable to be found. Quotes Gallery Art Mary-Beth Gaskill - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg References }} it:Mary-Beth Gaskill es:Mary-Beth Gaskill Category:Characters in Redemption 2